Chapter 15: Tien vs. Charlie
http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//7/74/Tien.jpg http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//9/93/Vs.jpg http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//f/f0/Charlie.jpg "I'll go next," Tien says to Goku. "Fine," Goku replies, "I know how strong that you are." Tien walks towards the center of the park. From the Street Fighter side Charlie approaches Guile saying, "I will go next, and try to bring us back up." "Be careful," Guile tells Charlie. Charlie then heads towards the center of the park. The two face each other in the center where Charlie says while taking his glasses off, "May the best man win." "I will," Tien shouts and fires a ki blast at Charlie who summeraults out of the way and gets up in front of Tien, and then punching him in the face with his right fist knocking Tien onto his back but he then quickly flips back up and gets into a fight position. Charlie then swings his right leg up at Tien's head who blocks the attack with his left arm, and Tien then punches Charlie in the shoulder with his right fist knocking Charlie back who then straightens himself up. Tien charges at Charlie and swings a punch at Charlie with his right fist but Charlie moves his top half slightly to the right to dodge the fist and then swings at Tien with his right fist hitting Tien in the face. The two then engage in a ferocious scuffle with each other. Eventually Tien flies back and fires a dodompa ray at Charlie who jumps out of the way, and the blast blasts through a tree. Charlie gets up saying, "Oh my God!" Tien then fires a flurry of ki blasts at Charlie, but he jumps out of the way of those as well. Charlie eventually gets next to Tien and tries to kick him with his right leg but Tien dodges the blow. Tien and Charlie then begin to circle each other. "So," Charlie says, "What is your point of fighting us, I see no motive." "Us having a motive," Tien replies, "You're the ones who called us for this!" "No we weren't," Charlie says, "You're wrong about that!" "You lie," Tien shouts. The two then get into another scuffle. Eventually Tien flies up into the air and fires a tri beam down at Charlie, and it hits! Tien flies back down to the ground and sees Charlie lying on the ground. "Charlie," Guile shouts. Tien bows his head in reverence and turns away when he suddenly hears something groan. Tien turns back to see Charlie getting up but then fall down again dead. "Such persistence," Tien says and flies back over to his side. Guile runs over to Charlie and picks up his body saying, "Charlie," in a solemn voice and a tear goes down his cheek. Guile picks up Charlie's body and carries it back to his side and lays Charlie's body on a bench. Ryu approaches Guile saying, "I'm sorry General." A look of ferocity appears in Guile's eyes as he gets up and walks over to the front and then shouts, "I'm going next!" Chapter 14: Piccolo vs. DhalsimChapter 16: Yamcha vs. Guile Category:Fan Fiction